Powerbloop
The Powerbloop, or Powerbloop Lottery,'' was a new feature added in patch 0.25, but removed in patch 1.0. Players could click an invincible Golden Bloop over and over again, getting a random number each time they clicked. If a player got the exact number directed by the game, they would win a certain amount of 'Bloopcoins, a currency that never got any use. The number required to win the lottery was 292,201,338, and acquirable numbers could range from anywhere between 1 and the target number, 292,201,338. In the bottom left corner of the Power Bloop menu, three related stats showed the player his current Bloopcoins balance, how many times the player tried the lottery (each click), and the player's closest attempt to reach the target number. While clicking the Power Bloop, a clickable ruby could randomly appear, offering the player one or two upon collection. Winning Just like the real life Powerball lottery it was based on, winning the Powerbloop was a 1 in 292,201,338 chance. To put that in perspective, the player had a higher chance of receiving 3 transcendent relics from the same shop chest than winning the Powerbloop. Upon winning, the player was granted 2 options : To take all of the bloopcoins immediately (Lump Sum), or receive them annually (Annuity). If the player chose to receive them annually, a message would appear saying "You won (Prize amount) bloopcoins ! But then the government took half of it. You actually got (Half of shown prize). You'll receive another payment each year for the next 30 years." Astonishingly, there was no time scale on this, where a year would be equal to a day or the like. If the winner chose the annual option, it would literally have to wait a full 30 real-life years to receive all the money, with a payment each year. However, choosing the Lump Sum would result in the winner getting all the money at once, but with taxes cutting out a good-sized part of said earnings. The message displayed said "You receive (Prize Amount) Bloopcoins!" But the Lump Sum is only (Decreased number). And then the government took half of it in taxes. You actually recieve (Half of decreased number) bloopcoins." There was no way to reclaim the bloopcoins the winner had to pay for "Taxes", so while tedious, in the VERY LONG run, the annual payment was actually a bit more rewarding. However, it wasn't recommended, as that really meant the winner would have to wait 30 real life years to receive the full payment. After winning, the winner could also try to get the exact number again. Notes * Clicking the Powerbloop would not break Idle mode. * None of the skills would affect the damage dealt to the Powerbloop, nor add any effects. * It was impossible to get a '''Critical Click '''on the Powerbloop. * The player's '''Click Damage didn't affect the damage dealt to the Powerbloop in any way. * Just like Immortals, the Powerbloop was unaffected by the player's DPS, and could only be hit via clicking. * It was highly recommended to use an autoclicker as it would save the player a lot of time and effort clicking and trying to win the Powerbloop. Trivia * The name "Power Bloop" is a take on the famous lottery Powerball. * The odds of 1/292,201,338 are also the same odds of winning the real Powerball lottery jackpot. Category:Monster